The Fox Exorcist
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: Jusan, the usurper of Kyuubi's authority attacked the village. Kyuubi, a familiar of Kushina and then freed with her death gave the Final Uzumaki his power to gain vengeance for the death of his parents. Now, a demon himself, Naruto faces ridicule from his village, all while training to be the best Shinobi Exorcist he can be. Strong, semi-dark Naruto, OCs possible.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to welcome you all to my new fanfiction. This will be a Naruto/Blue Exorcist fanfic. It will be gory. It will be full of swearing. It will be full of death. There will be betrayal. Some characters you all might love will die. Maybe I'll do OCs and I'm willing to take suggestions on that. Especially for those that could be potential romantic interests for Naruto.**

 **I literally got this idea from wanting a fanfic where Naruto is the exorcist, either with Kyuubi as a familiar or gaining Kyuubi's powers and becoming a demon or something akin to one himself. I didn't find one to my liking, or all were about Sakura. So I decided to write one myself.**

 **Demons speaking**

 _ **Demons thinking**_

Humans speaking

 _Humans thinking_

 **Chapter 1: The Blood Night**

 _Demons exist in the world. Not the bijū that you all know of, but a different form of demon all together. They were the lower level demons, weaker than the bijū, but still able to kill relentlessly. While the bijū were considered the gods of Makai, there were those who were considered kings. Nine of them reigned when the biju went missing._

 _Godurai, the king of the first level, the desert, stand-in for the Ichibi no Shukaku._

 _Yokun, the king of the second level, the cemetery, the representative of Nibi no Nekomata, Matatabi._

 _Meton, the king of the third level, the river, the ruler of the realm of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Isobu._

 _Kyoga, the queen of the fourth level, the volcano, overseer of the realm of the Yonbi no Saru, Son Goku._

 _Breya, the queen of the fifth level, the ranch, the cowboy of the Gobi's realm._

 _Chai, the duke of the sixth level, the playground, the bully of the Rokubi's realm._

 _Miesker, the bug like ruler of the seventh level, the ground, the daughter of the Nanabi's realm._

 _Cthulhu, the destructive ruler of the sea, the bastard son of the Hachibi, Gyuki._

 _Jusan, the usurper of the Kyuubi's authority._

 _Also, in the world of humans, of shinobi, there exists another side of that coin. One of exorcists, one of those that purge the evils of the demons that go against the Bijū's decree before their departure. The strongest of them is referred to as a Paladin._

 _In the world of shinobi, the Kage tends to be the strongest, with the Hokage always setting a precedence for others to follow. The home of the Hokage is also the place where True Cross Academy, the place where new exorcists are trained is held. With this, the Hokage tends to be the Paladin, although there have been a few instances where other Kage or even normal villagers have taken the title._

 _But there is a dark night in the history of Konoha and of the True Cross Academy itself, where death and blood flowed like the Nile. In a temple, in eastern Hi no Kuni, there was once a group of priests who were conducting an exorcism of a pregnant woman, who was thought to have been with the child of Jusan himself. A number of high level Aria_ _ **(1),**_ _were reciting the fatal verse for the demon they were told they were exorcising. But they'd made a mistake. The one who'd given them the information and the fatal verse was a demon himself, second in command to Jusan. The verse they were given had the potential to summon the king from that realm._

 _And they succeeded, but at a terrible cost: all the Aria and the mother herself were killed. It was a night known only as the Blood Night, or Night of the Blood Fire. It was blacklisted in the Hi no Kuni history books and Konoha's own charter as their Aria were present as well, along with a number of them from Kaminari and Tsuchi no Kuni. But something much, much worse was coming._

 **-10 Oct 1 BJI (2)-**

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and tenth Paladin of the True Cross Order, was sitting at his desk completing the most mundane of tasks: paperwork. True Cross had technology that would make paper nonexistent, giving their people more training time. But he was forbidden by the True Cross Council of giving Konoha that same technology.

As he completed his work for the night, he stood up and walked to the window of his office, stepping out onto the balcony. He looked out, admiring the setting sun, and a chill had settled into the air. It wasn't the kind of chill that one would expect between night and day, but there was a sinister quality to it. It sent a sense of foreboding.

Minato waved his hand and two ANBU appeared behind him, kneeling with their fists to the ground.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" the Inu masked ANBU said.

"Go and check the gates please, Inu, Neko. Also have the patrols check in with ANBU headquarters and report back to me, on the double."

Both nodded as they disappeared. There was a knock at the door, and in walked Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife, Biwako. They were arm in arm and the former Hokage was smiling as he sucked on his pipe. He blew smoke from his nostrils as he regarded his young successor with a calculating eye.

"Now Minato," he said. "Can you tell me why you haven't visited your wife and your newborn son? Kushina-chan seems to be very upset."

Minato rubbed a hand to the back of his head. "Well, you see Sandaime-sama, there w-"

Biwako smacked him upside the head as she glared at him. "Having paperwork to do isn't an excuse to miss the birth of your firstborn! Now go down there and apologize at this very moment! And pray she doesn't rip off what makes you a man!"

Minato gulped as he looked at the two of them. The Sandaime nodded his head towards the door and as Minato stepped toward it, Inu and Neko reappeared, covered in blood.

"Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, we've a problem," Neko said. "All of the border patrols are dead, killed by an army of demons coming this way. What do we do?"

The Yondaime's cerulean blue eyes darkened, turning into pits of ice. "How much time do we have?"

"A half hour at the most, Minato-sama," Inu said solemnly.

With that, Minato's fist clenched. "Their numbers?"

"10,000 strong."

Minato growled. "Sound the alarm. Activate all shinobi forces, including the reserves. Sandaime-sama, I need you to organize the forces at the walls and do so quickly." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Inu. "Deliver this to Danzo. This is an official reactivation order of Ne and such an order places Ne under the Hokage's direct control. All orders will be filtered through him and if I find any discrepancy or do not see a single Ne member on that battlefield, I'll be taking his head once this is over."

Minato summoned a toad onto his desk and looked it at. "I need you to reverse summon Jiraiya to Konoha. I do not care what he's doing. This is an S-class priority. Also, send word out to the slugs that they must do the same with Tsunade."

The toad nodded as he disappeared. Minato walked over to a rack and quickly pulled on his cloak and Kage hat. He looked at Biwako and Hiruzen, both who had changed to their battle attire. Minato nodded at them both as he heard the alarms go off. He walked to the balcony and jumped off, noting how quickly his shinobi responded to the situation.

A group of ANBU, Jounin, chunin and genin appeared around him, all kneeled as Hiruzen and Biwako appeared behind him, doing the same. He saw many men and women, all wearing black robes with crosses emblazoned on them running up as well. Minato pulled his hat down, it covering the left eye as it did for Hiruzen whenever he was in a mood and others needed to be reminded of who he was as he looked out over them.

"Konoha is soon to be under attack from a demon horde. All shinobi, chunin to academy student, are to evacuate civilians. Exwires and True Cross students are to evacuate the hospital. Get them to the Hokage Monument and do so quickly; once that is done, stay there and guard the civilians. Hiruzen, you have your orders. Biwako, evacuate my wife and son. All those above chunin and exwire are to help in the defense of the village. You have your orders, now move!" he yelled with all the authority of his positions.

With a cacophony of Hai's, everyone went to complete their tasks. Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared next to him, their faces etched into serious expressions. Minato quickly gave a rundown of the situation, ordering them both to use their respective summons as spies around the village and their main summons to help combat the coming horde.

As they both disappeared, Minato used his _Hiraishin_ to appear at the top of the wall, next to the Sandaime. Minato looked to his left and right as he saw exorcists and shinobi prepared to defend his village and nation from whatever attack may come. Minato saw perhaps 5,000 men along the wall and looked behind him seeing another 2,000 reserve forces.

A man with a bandaged eye and missing arm **(3)** appeared next to him, nodding his head at Hiruzen as he looked at Minato. Inu appeared next to the man and looked at his sensei.

Minato regarded Danzo with a cold, calculating gaze as he sized the man up. "Where are the troops I ordered to be here Danzo?"

"Hokage-sama," Danzo said with a slight smirk. "I've taken the liberty of deploying them to the forests outside of Konoha. They are laying traps and delaying the hordes advance as much as possible."

Minato nodded as a chill and sense of foreboding settled over the area. Minato quickly noted shinobi running back from the forest, trying to make the mile that lay between the forests edge and the wall of Konoha. As they scaled up the wall, he noted the blank masks they bore and knew that they were Ne ANBU. One quickly nodded to Danzo.

"Report to the Hokage on your mission, ANBU," Danzo said with a tap of his cane.

The ANBU nodded and looked at Minato. "Lord Hokage, we've quickly laid what traps we could. They horde has encountered some, and along with the expertise of the exorcists, we've also made holy water traps and the like. They should be triggering within the next few moments. Some have also been laid in the mile to the wall as well."

Minato nodded. As he looked out, a chill and a warmth settled in the air. Half the wall started breathing clouds and the other half started to grow very warm and tried disrobing until they remembered there was about to be a war.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Biwako appeared at his side.

"Report," Minato said as he drew a Hiraishin kunai.

Jiraiya spoke for himself and Tsunade. "Our battle summons are patrolling the village streets in the event that some sneak past us. We also have some guarding the bunkers in the Hokage tower."

Minato sighed. "Biwako?"

"Your wife and son are safe, in the Hokage's bunker," she said. "I've two squadrons of ANBU and exorcists watching them."

Minato nodded. "Biwako, Tsunade, go there as well. Keep them alive at all costs."

Both nodded as they disappeared. Minato focused chakra into his throat to amplify his voice. "Shinobi and Exorcists of Konoha. You all know what threat lies beyond us, hiding in that forest like cowards. But you all have answered the call to defend our home, stoking the flames of the Will of Fire for generations to come. I know everyone won't make it out of here, but at the least, we will fight for our village to the last breath."

Everyone cheered for their Hokage, his words resonating within their hearts. Each drew a weapon, specific to them, or they drew their generic kunai. Some prepared chakra for jutsu and those with bloodlines activated them, even the Son of the White Fang, Sharigan no Kakashi lifting up his headband and his sharigan eye focusing.

Minato looked at the Hyūga clan head that was standing next to him. "Hiashi, how far away are they?"

"Three kilometers Minato-sama. They are closing quickly," he said as his eyes hardened.

Minato nodded grimly. Soon, a sound of thunder accompanied the shouts of a thousand things coming for you at once. The cacophony of sound invaded the ears as the shouts of unholy beings came with a resounding thunder.

"Hiashi?" he asked as he gripped his kunai tighter. He threw his kunai and quickly performed handsigns, the kunai multiplying and covering the battlefield.

"Fifteen hundred meters from the mile," he said as he gritted his teeth. "1000 meters."

"Get ready!" Minato yelled as he focused. Jiraiya stood next to him, sage mode activated, fists clenched.

Trees were knocked over, and the horde exited the forest. Minato held up his hand as he waited for them to get closer. Traps began activating, demons disintegrating when holy water traps exploded as they tripped wires or recordings of their fatal verses were heard. When they were a half mile from the wall, Minato lowered his hand. Jutsu were thrown, spells were cast, familiars were sent into battle.

With a yell, Minato drew a katana and wakizashi he kept at his side and jumped off the wall.

 **_ The Fox Exorcist _**

Bodies were flying, people and demons were dying. Shinobi and exorcist alike were tired, but they trudged on. Jiraiya and Kakashi, while not having worked together much, were working in tandem, combining fire and water jutsu to create steam that was quickly blessed by whatever exorcist was near them. That quickly took down scores of demons.

Minato, although human, was fighting like a demon himself. His body was covered in demonic blood as were his swords. He threw sealing jutsu, paralysis tags and even tags that contained holy water at the demons that confronted him. None survived, or if they did, they would soon die from their injuries. Minato spun around an attack from a Ghoul and stabbed it in the head, which disintegrated it quickly.

Minato looked to his left as he heard the booming steps of something big coming towards the village. He knew it wasn't Gamabunta or Katsuya as they had returned to their realm within the last hour to heal. Something broke through the trees, dragging behind it a club that was the size of the Great Tree of Takigakure. Minato growled as he looked at the horned being.

The being was 20 feet tall and could change his size on a whim. He was red skinned, horns protruding from his head and chin. He had a wolfish face and fur along his chest. Dragon-like wings adorned his back and his skin was covered in a combination of scales and fur. His feet were clawed talons and he only walked on his toes. The ground burned and melted as he walked, the landscape reshaping upon a whim. Smoke billowed from his nostrils and his tail dragged along the ground, creating a small trench from its movement. The 20-foot-tall monstrosity laughed as he regarded the Hokage with a sneer.

" **Paladin Namikaze Minato** ," he said as he slung his hammer across his shoulder. " **You are strong, for a human. But do you think you can stand up to the might of Jusan the Terror?** "

Minato gripped his sword tightly in his hand as he gathered chakra and sent it into his blade. The blade quickly grew longer and heavier as it changed into a staff and Minato spun it, showing off before holding it behind his back as he motioned his hand in a come here motion.

Jusan raced forward, knocking his subordinates to the side and trampling others. Minato responded in kind, both roaring their defiance of the other and meeting with a crash, the earth breaking apart as their power flowed outwards.

" **I will end Konoha here** ," Jusan growled. " **With your death, I will reign for millennia to come.** "

"I have no plans to die today!" Minato growled as the staff turned into an ax and he pushed back against the elder being.

 **_ The Fox Exorcist _**

Minato was in a tight spot. He clutched his son, baby Naruto in his hand as he grimaced. His body was covered in blood, some his own and some that of his wife. Even as this battle waged around him, Naruto looked at his father with eyes that matched Minato's own. Even as he sat there, dying with Naruto in his arms, Minato smiled.

"At least I got to see you after all," Minato said as he coughed.

Minato perked up as he jumped up and scaled the building that was destroyed. Jusan walked through the rubble, swinging his hammer as he looked at the Hokage and smirked.

" **Time to die Paladin,"** Jusan roared as he threw a metal rod.

Minato knew he didn't have enough chakra to dodge, so he did was he thought best. He jumped up, clutching Naruto to his chest. The baby giggled, but his face grew into one of concern as he saw his father grimace as he was pierced by the rod. Minato slammed into the roof of the adjacent building, the rod impaling him there. His breathing grew ragged as he stared down at his son. Naruto reached for his dad's hair, grabbing it and tugging on it slightly. Minato chuckled softly and as the sound slowly died out and his eyes closed, Naruto grew confused. Then, he slowly worked up a whine and started to cry.

Jusan turned, his ears picking up the sound. He growled as it grated on his nerves and he picked up a large stone and tossed it. Just as it neared the babe, the rock was reduced to rubble and Jusan's eyes widened in shock.

A man wearing red armor was kneeling, holding Minato. He was glowing with red energy and he quickly created a clone and passed off the Hokage.

" **He's still breathing,"** the man growled. **"Get him to Kushina and the Slug woman. Make sure they live until I'm finished with this pest."**

The clone nodded as he took the Hokage and son to the bunker. The man stood, his armor moving with him as his red hair billowed in the air. He placed a hand on the katana at his hip and growled, fangs poking over his teeth.

" **L-Lord Kurama,"** he gasped.

" **Jusan, you fool,"** he said. **"I told you to lead in my stead while I learn more about the humans and negotiate a truce with the Paladin. And instead you go against my orders and attack Assiah? I should return you to Gehenna in pieces. But for now, just get out of my site while I try to salvage this place."**

With that, the being Kurama, walked off. He disappeared, the dust slightly unsettled. Jusan roared as he looked in the direction he went in. He quickly chased after him, his steps causing small quakes. He knocked shinobi and demons out of his way as he raced after the one being that could kill him.

 **-Hokage Monument Bunker-**

Kurama appeared in the bunker, startling the guards there. All raised their weapons until Minato raised his hand slightly.

"Do not attack him," Minato said. "He is a friend."

Kurama kneeled next to Minato and Kushina as they held Naruto lovingly. Kurama grimaced as he looked at them both.

" **You do realize you're dying correct?"** Kurama said. **"Both of you."**

Minato nodded as he chuckled and brushed Kushina's hair. Tsunade and Biwako were kneeling over them both, using healing chakra to keep them alive or at least make it easier for them. Kushina had been attacked by a number of ghouls that entered. She beat them back with the help of Tsunade, Biwako and some Exwires, a few of which had died in the process. But she was wounded when one possessed the corpse of a Hyūga shinobi and it attacked her tenketsu with a vengeance, shutting down her main chakra pathways and making her eventual death painful.

Kurama looked at the two, worry in his eyes. "What do you two want me to do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "We can't do anything but ease the pain."

Kurama growled and quickly jumped over the five of them, using his tails that he materialized to keep Naruto the most protected of them all as a hole exploded out of the monument. Jusan walked into the area, swinging his club. Kurama unwrapped his tails from Naruto and growled as he looked down. Minato and Kushina didn't get covered in time and rocks hit them. Minato had grabbed Kushina and used his body, defending her from the onslaught of the demon that was attacking them.

Kushina hugged herself to him, neither noticing rocks were piercing their bodies in fatal areas. Both collapsed to their knees, just as Tsunade, Biwako and Kurama with Naruto ran over to them. Kurama handed Naruto to Biwako as he growled. Working quickly, he performed a feat only a demon king like him could do. He placed a hand on Naruto's stomach and made a chakra bubble in the air that contained Minato and Kushina. A seal appeared on both of his hands and their souls quickly went into Naruto.

Naruto, instead of crying, looked at the red haired man and was curious as to what was happening. He felt a tingling sensation in his belly that caused him to giggle and he reached for the red haired man's hair and grabbed a handful, taking a few strands of hair.

Biwako looked on, as confused as she was angry. "What are you doing!"

" **Sealing Minato and Kushina's souls into their son,"** he said as he concentrated while a clone fought Jusan back. **"That way they may see him again. I would kill the fool, but that is not my place. Naruto has that right and he alone shall do it."**

Tsunade put her hand on the boy's head as she examined Naruto while he dozed off. "But how? Exactly what will enable him to defeat a demon as strong as you?"

Kurama grunted. **"I will give him my power. He will become a demon and while this village may hate it, I'll make it so they forget. His power will be sealed in a sword which will become his demonic heart. He will be under a genjutsu that will only take hold when the sword is sheathed."**

Biwako shook her head. "I don't like it."

Kurama glanced at her. **"Do you have a better option?"**

Biwako stayed quiet and Kurama smirked. **"I thought as much."**

As Kurama began acting to help the boy achieve a certain future and revenge for his parents, civilians and shinobi alike began to stand up and make objections. They didn't know what the samurai was doing to their Yondaime's son, but to them, it couldn't be good. Some readied jutsu and others weapons, but they were too slow.

With the speed of one of his station, Kurama began the process. Kurama quickly took out his katana and said an incantation as he touched Naruto. Youkai quickly flowed from Kurama into Naruto until Naruto's hair gained red streaks. Then, his teeth and nails lengthened to fangs and claws. A small furry tail appeared, growing from his backside as his skin turned slightly red. Naruto yawned and a small pillar of fire exited his mouth. Kurama then made a ram seal and ran his hand along the blade, muttering an incantation as the features disappeared and red energy flowed into the blade.

The blade glowed red and then that faded as Kurama sheathed the blade. He tapped a spot on Naruto's left hand and the blade disappeared with a puff of smoke. Kurama tapped seals to Tsunade and Biwako's head while quickly performing handsigns. Just as they were about to be mobbed by the villagers, the area was engulfed in smoke and the villagers quickly calmed down, not remembering what was going on.

The clone had pushed Jusan back, who began vowing revenge as he was sent back to Gehenna through a gate that the Kurama clone opened. The Sandaime and a slew of shinobi appeared along with exorcists that ran up.

The Sandaime looked down sadly as he saw Kurama kneeling over Minato and Kushina, closing their eyes. Biwako walked up to her husband, hugging him sideways as he glanced at Naruto. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya solemnly as he started tearing up over seeing his surrogate son dead.

"How did he die?" Jiraiya asked her, not wanting to believe the scene that was ahead of him.

"Like a Kage and a father," she said as she held his head to her shoulder. "Protecting the two things he loved the most."

The Sandaime looked at Kurama as he was handed the hat. "Why are you giving this to me stranger?"

" **Minato and Kushina entrusted me with the protection of Naruto along with the Toad Sage and Slug woman,"** he said. **"They will be tied with their duty to him. Jusan will be return and that boy is all that stands in his way as he tries to take over the world. We must train him. As far as kage potential and ability goes, you are the only current option."**

Hiruzen nodded as he took the hat. "Then with the attack being over, let us begin the burial of our dead."

 **Chapter End**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It will be the first of what I hope to be a great story. Leave suggestions you have for OCs at the end. Or maybe he'll fall in love with a Ao no Exorcist character. We'll see. Ja ne.**

 **Aria – Meister that knows the fatal verses of all demons.**

 **BJI – Before Jusan Incident**

 **Danzo will remain armless and eyeless in this fic. I've not determined the fate of the Uchiha yet though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because this is a story that I want enjoyed. I also want it finished, so I hope you all love it as much as I do making it. This chapter will begin the Training Arc and it will go back and forth between the True Cross Academy and the Shinobi Academy. Of course, you'll all ready know that this is a Naru-centric story. So, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

He was walking down the streets of Konoha, his sword in his left hand and sitting on his shoulder. He was ignoring the glaring looks he got as he made his way to the Shinobi Academy. Parents pulled their children from his path and those of the older generation whispered behind his back as if he couldn't hear them. He was slightly angered, his face set in a sneer.

A ball was rolling down the street and he stepped on it. A group of kids ran up to him and looked up at him apprehensive, fearful. Adults glared at him, whispering and wondering what he'd do. A few males began to approach him, fearing that he'd threaten the children and wanted to put him in his place. He raised an eyebrow at the kids and they started sweating. He just bent down and picked up the ball, handing it to the one out front.

Naruto walked past, rubbing the boy's hair and passed treats out to all of the kids. "Just watch where you guys are playing okay? A lot of rude people out here."

He put a toothpick in his mouth as he walked passed them, munching on it quietly. The kids stared at him astonished, while the boy who Naruto handed the ball to smiled. His mother came running up to him with his father, them both checking over their son.

"What did he do to you?" she asked frantically.

"Did he hurt you!" his father growled. "Did he mark you! Did he put a curse on you!"

The boy shook his head. "No daddy. He did give us our ball back. And he told us to be careful. Then he gave us all candy."

The dad grabbed his hand and smacked it out of it, muttering about curses and poisonings, causing the boy to cry. The mother began to admonish her husband and hug her son, all the while rocking him and looking curiously in Naruto's direction.

_ The Fox Exorcist _

Naruto smirked as he walked down the hallway of the Shinobi Academy. Teachers, students and staff walked out of his way as he passed. His sunglasses were on his face and his hair was in its usual ponytail, it going down to his shoulders.

He turned left down a hall and entered his classroom, which quickly quieted down. Students glanced at him, either in disgust, admiration or even possible obsession. Naruto smirked as he walked up the stairs to his seat, plopping himself down by the Aburame heir, Shino. The boy nodded at him in respect as he turned back to investigating an insect that was crawling along their desk.

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall, twirling his toothpick between his teeth with his tongue as he thought about nothing. He calmly slipped into a form of sleep, Jinzen, he was told it was called as it let his body rest, but he was also ready for anything that could've happened.

As he felt a presence enter his field that wasn't anyone sitting next to him, he picked up a certain amount of ire coming from four individuals. He opened one eye and leaned his head forward, noticing the Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Uchiha heirs glaring at him, along with a civilian, Haruno Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino was a slender girl, with brighter blonde hair than he himself and eyes that were more of a sky blue color. She wore a purple top that showed her midriff and a purple skirt. Her left leg and right arm were wrapped in bandages. She had her hands on her hip as she tapped her foot and glared at Naruto.

Haruno Sakura was pink haired. _Seriously, who the fuck even has that as a natural color? That has to be dyed._ Naruto thought. She was wearing her usual red dress with black shorts and black shinobi sandals. She had a red ribbon in her hair, showing off her unnaturally large forehead. She too was tapping her foot on the floor and shaking her fist at him like he was supposed to be scared.

Inuzuka Kiba was the doglike heir of the Inuzuka clan. He wore a coat with a fur lined color and black pants. He wore blue shinobi sandals on his feet. He had red fanglike markings on his cheeks and fangs jutting from his lips. His ninken, Akamaru, was lying atop his head, snoring.

The final malcontent was Uchiha Sasuke. _The bastard,_ Naruto thought. He was the last of his clan, them all having been killed by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto thought that entire thing was bullshit and was investigating why the leader of his ANBU detail would do such a thing. He had black hair and coal black eyes that were said to have one of the three strongest doujutsu. He wore a blue, short sleeved shirt, white shorts and had white arm and leg warmers. He too wore the standard blue shinobi sandals. His arms were across his chest as he glared at Naruto.

"Give me your sword dobe," he said as he pointed at it.

Naruto glanced at it as he held it in his left hand, then looked back at the Uchiha. "Sorry man, no can do."

Sasuke laughed as he glared at Naruto. "You really think you have a choice in the matter dobe?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I definitely do. This sword belongs to me. It's been with me since I was born apparently. It had been locked away for some years, but recently it was left at my doorstep. I shan't be letting it go from my sight. Now if you're done with your provocation of me, I'd ask that you leave me to my meditation."

With that, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, that is until he felt a warm liquid hit his face. He opened an eye as he saw Kiba laughing at what Akamaru had done. The students laughed at Naruto and one was sitting in her seat, fuming quietly, her Byakugan flaring.

Naruto calmly shook his head as he removed his tank-top and wiped the urine off of his hair and face. The laughter quieted down immediately as the student got a look at Naruto's torso. While he was insanely ripped for a 15-year-old, that's what attracted most of the young girls attention, what really bothered them were the scars that littered his chest and stomach. There appeared to be burn marks, gashes, scars, and even stab wounds. Naruto's upper arms were covered in scars as well.

Naruto took off his sunglasses to wipe them down and they saw a scar going from his upper forehead, through his eyes and down past his chin onto his throat and chest, right above his heart. That's where one of the scars was the biggest, where it looked like a jagged hole was once there.

The instructor, Umino Iruka walked in and said a good morning, but noticed it was quiet. He looked around, and noted how Naruto was shirtless, and the scars that adorned his torso. He seemed unconcerned about what was happening or the stares that were directed his way.

He calmly walked down the stairs and nodded to his sensei. "I'll return shortly. I need a new shirt as Kiba-san had his dog piss all over mine."

Iruka gulped as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what's that scar on your chest?"

Naruto pointed to it as he looked at his sensei as he chuckled. "The one from my eye to my heart? Oh well, that was from an ornery ANBU officer who thought he'd kill me."

Iruka's face quickly turned into one of disgust. "Is he still in the service now?"

Naruto nodded as he quickly walked away, putting his sword on his shoulder. "That he is. The council wouldn't believe the tales of the Demon Spawn now would they. But I remember him, every damnable detail. The day I see him again, shall be the day that blood will flow."

With that, he walked out, slamming the door shut as he did so. Iruka cleared his throat as he looked at the class, the look on his face telling them to take their seats.

Sakura raised her hand as she glanced at the door frame. "Iruka-sensei? Shouldn't we tell the Hokage about Naruto threatening an ANBU official?"

Iruka shook his head. "You probably wouldn't understand the shinobi world politics as much as Naruto does, but I do know that that particular subject is something that Naruto has studied extensively. Revenge is one of the laws allowed, but only if it is within 15 years of the event. The scar is still pink, so I think that it is very recent."

The Uchiha scoffed at him. "As if the dobe could take down an ANBU officer. He'd probably shit his pants at the sight of him."

_ The Fox Exorcist _

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, his shirt slung over his shoulder. The civilians on the street looked at him in disgust when they saw the scars upon his body. Some shinobi were surprised and exorcists nodded in respect. Other shinobi sneered at his wounds and a few even asked what had happened.

Naruto looked behind him, as he felt a presence following him. He saw an ANBU member with purple hair follow him, wearing a Neko mask. Naruto nodded at her as he jumped up to the roof she was standing on.

She looked him over, but her mask showed nothing. "What are you doing nii-chan? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Naruto chuckled. "An Inuzuka in my class had his dog piss on me. So I was running back home to get one. But I feel like the Uchiha will become a problem in the next few days. He wants Kyuga, says I can't wield it properly like he could."

Neko nodded as she pulled out an ANBU issue shirt and handed it to him. "Well, you do graduate tomorrow and I'll have a special birthday gift for you."

Naruto shook his head as he jumped off the building while pulling the shirt on. "Don't remind me of that horrid day."

Neko shook her head and placed a hand on her katana as she turned her head to the right. "Why are you watching me Inu-san?"

A dog masked ANBU came forward from the shadows and looked at her, his gravity defying silver hair blowing with the breeze. "Why are you not listening to the orders of the council? You're damning yourself to a life of mediocrity with no hope of promotion whatsoever. You have the skills to become commander, but you won't if you don't wise up soon."

Neko snorted. "Unlike you, I care for Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei's son. I understand that he has the powers of the Nine Tails, but they were granted to him by the Nine Tailed Lord himself. You know why. You saw the events unfolding yourself and were briefed by the Sandaime."

Inu growled. "I don't care! I will kill that boy! He took my sensei from me and I will take his life from him! I continuously grow stronger while he remains weak, unable to access his power! That boy will die by my hands!"

With that, Inu disappeared in a shunshin and Neko shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to report this now," she muttered as she disappeared into a shunshin.

 **-Hokage's office-**

The Sandaime was sitting at his desk, a shadow clone working on paperwork, while he enjoyed hearing his wife tell about her day. She mentioned that she had spent some time with Naruto again, noting his mood seemed to be fluctuating. He didn't know whether to be happy that he had a range of emotion, or fearful that most of them were negative. But he was soon reassured that the boy was fine, he was just explaining his day at school and the kids that picked on him.

He wondered what his surrogate grandson was doing at the Academy when Neko appeared, kneeled. He blew smoke from his nose as he folded his hands in his lap and leaned back. "What bothers you Neko?"

"Sandaime-sama, I'd like to file a report against Inu-taicho and your making him Naruto-kun's sensei," she stated as she stood.

The Sandaime sat up, his posture returning that of a man forty years his junior. Biwako also sat up, intrigued as to what was going on. "Explain."

"Inu-taicho and Naruto-kun have both stated an intense hatred of each other to me, within mere moments of each other. Naruto-kun because of the Raikiri inflicted wound on his body and Inu-taicho because of the death of Minato-sensei and his still blaming the boy of it," she said.

"Do you believe that Naruto will draw Kyuga for that fight?" Biwako asked, looking at her husband.

"There is a chance," he said. "But it is my understanding that you gave him a practice bokken and a normal blade to use should he ever find himself in battle?"

Neko nodded. "I have. He's taken to the forms that Kushina-sensei used quite well. He still doesn't know what the blade is holding back exactly, but he will soon enough."

"How do you figure?" Biwako asked.

"As soon as he passes the Genin Exams tomorrow, he will be sent out on missions. Even if his power is hidden, his scent will draw demons to him like the plague, simply because he could be called the Kyuubi reborn. And eventually, Jusan will return to take his revenge for his first defeat. We don't know when, but it will happen."

"Your advice? On Jusan and Kakashi?"

"It is my understanding that Kakashi is in line to become the ANBU Soutaicho, but with his attitude and anger getting in the way, I believe he should be returned to regular Jounin status. Also, I believe that we should start bolstering our forces, making shinobi and exorcists required to learn the opposite school's skills."

"Who is the Paladin of the True Cross Order?" Hiruzen asked.

"I do not know, sir. All I know is that he doesn't trust Naruto much, but he won't take action until he's sure that Naruto is a threat to humanity."

"That is understood. Seeing as you are a shinobi before an exorcist, I need you to give a message to an exorcist to give to the Paladin for me. I need to meet with him to begin preparing Hi no Kuni against whatever threat will come."

Neko nodded as she took the message that Hiruzen wrote and disappeared with a shunshin. He pressed a button on his desk and two ANBU appeared kneeled and a third appeared behind the two, his mask in the style of a Dragon."

"Tora, Hebi, you are dismissed. Soutaicho Ryuu, we must speak about the actions of Inu," Hiruzen said.

Ryuu nodded as the two ANBU disappeared.

Hiruzen stood up as he put on his Hokage robes and held his arm up for Biwako to slip hers through. "Walk with us Commander."

Ryuu nodded as he stood and followed the elderly couple out of the tower. As the three passed, shinobi and civilian alike bowed and some waved. A few children ran up and gave flowers and such to the three, the Hokage and Biwako smiling and sniffing them. Ryuu just held them, using a bit of ninja wire to start making a bouquet from them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, sensei?" Ryuu asked.

Sarutobi stroked his beard as he chuckled. "You haven't called me that in years my friend."

"It is the respect you have deserved," Ryuu said. "We don't share many moments like this, so I try to cherish them as much as awesome. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

They entered a park and sat on a bench. Ryuu stood behind them, his senses out, scanning for threats, both human and demon alike.

"I wish to speak about young Naruto," Hiruzen said.

Ryuu growled. "Your point?"

"I know you do not like or even possibly fear him as he inherited the power of the greatest of the demon lords," he said as he smoked his pipe. "But you also know that Biwako and I raised him up until a few months ago. You know we are fond of him and you also know that we can't have you killing him now can we?"

Ryuu shook his head. "As Paladin, you know it is my job to deal with all demonic threats to humanity. If Uzumaki Naruto is a threat to Hi no Kuni and humanity as a whole, he will be put down like the dog that he is."

Hiruzen's eyebrow raised in question. "Are you certain of those words Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded. "I will do it sensei. And I'd dare you to stop me."

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth and handed it to Biwako as he popped his neck. The ANBU Commander didn't sense the movement from the Hokage, but he did when he was slammed into a tree and his feet dangling in the air as the elderly Kage's hand was around his neck.

Hiruzen looked at him, a calm in his eyes as he regarded the younger male. "Namikaze Ryuushi, you'd kill your own nephew when all he wants is to avenge his father and mother?"

Ryuu's mask fell off, showing his blonde hair and cerulean blue eye. He had a face that matched his brother's, but with one difference: the Byakugan in his left eye. "What would you have me do then? Let my nephew be taken over by the power of the Kyuubi?"

Hiruzen shook his head as he dropped him. "You are the Eleventh Paladin of the True Cross Order. I would see you train your nephew to take your position rather than kill him."

"Why would I do that?" Ryuushi growled.

"I am your sensei in both the shinobi world and the exorcist world as well. I, the Ninth Paladin, taught you what you know. And I won't see your family torn apart because you're scared that your nephew won't have the willpower to hold the Kyuubi's power from taking over his mind. He loves his parents, based off of stories I've told him. He barely remembers them from the few hours he got to spend with them and he loves them to death. He will succeed in conquering the Kyuubi's power when the time comes for him to unleash it. Or would you rather we have no way of stopping Jusan when he returns all because you killed your own?"

With that, Hiruzen dropped him, taking Biwako's hand and his pipe, the two walking off.

Ryuu rubbed his throat as he growled. "And I thought Kakashi would be his sensei."

Hiruzen looked over his shoulder and shook his head as he yelled back. "You know that would never work. They'd kill each other at first sight."

Ryuu growled as he put his mask back on his face and shook his head. "Hawk eared old man."

A stone hit him in the back of his head as he began to walk away. Ryuu turned and picked it up, unwrapping the note around it. Ryuu's mask eyehole began to twitch comically as he read it.

 _Yes I am._ The note read with a chibi Hiruzen giving him the peace sign.

Ryuu shook his head as he walked off towards the Academy.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've introduced one OC that I want to use. I don't know if he'll live throughout the series, but hey, it'll give Naruto an emotional attachment to not make him as dark. Tell me what you all think I should do with Namikaze Ryuushi? Also, give me any other ideas you all think I should have for the next few chapters.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
